An unexpected gift
by Rina Hagura
Summary: Naruto has always lived alone in his apartment, content with his pervy self, so what happens when he is given a very innocent female android that functions just like a human, whose every thought is based off of his desires? Things are not what they seem in the Hidden Leaf village as the strange android Chizuru holds a dark secret that many are willing to die for.


_**Note to you, my pretty readers, this is after the events of shippuden when Pein invaded the village. Instead of killing off Kakashi, Pein had a change of heart and left to seek new things, leaving a new set of villains to move in. Villains created by ME. I don't own anything except the new set of villains and Chizuru. Also, as much as I hate sasuke, he is popular, so he will be back. And more emo than ever. Come one, I can't let fan girls have all the fun. Read on lovelies!**_

_**Love, Rina**_

* * *

><p>Home, again. Naruto smiled upwards at the village, the gates opened wide to always greet people even though the large city itself was still in ruins. One thing that hadn't changed though, the old hokage's building. Naruto did as he usually did, foolishly running up the stairs and bursting into the large room where Tsunade was looking over papers. "GRANNY! I'M BACK!" He shouted in his usual peppy, though scratchy voice, as if he smoked all his life. Shizune let out a surprised cry and leapt backwards. She then fell to the ground, eyes wide with surprise.<p>

"ah, Naruto. How was the mission?" Tsunade asked, completely oblivious to the Raven haired female's shocked reaction. Rather, Tsunade was calm, her blonde hair pulled into the two sloppy loose pony tails.

"Wen't off without a hitch granny, what'd you expect?! I'm the greatest ninja that ever lived!" Naruto said, pointing at his chest.

"Well, good. You can take the rest of the day off. As a matter of fact... why not go home?" Tsunade suggested, a slight smile upon her face, almost a smirk.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>"position one, secured."<p>

"position two, secured."

"position three, secured."

"alright, team. This drill is simple, the target is in sight, we attack in 3...2...1..." The three shaded figures descended upon the large cat, causing the lion to roar. The golden furred beast yowled at the three and batted it's large paws at the Blonde ninja. The cat's wild attack resulted in a claw mark on the ninja's belly.

"ow! that hurt, stupid lion!" Naruto growled angrily, holding onto the cat long enough for the smaller pink haired ninja to clip a tag onto it's ear. The tag then released a heavy scent of something fowl, causing the cat to suddenly relax down.

"okay, the instant cat tamer is a success." Kakashi noted, crossing out the name from a list. It was the last on a long line of inventions, each one needing to be tested. "let's get back to the lab."

The lab was a large building, about four stories above ground, and thirteen stories underground. Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Sakura's destination was on the 4th level under ground, and a long walk down the stairs awaited them. Naruto grumbled and whined, the entire time, as per usual of Naruto's behavior.

"Come on, can't there be some jutsu we can use to get down faster?" Naruto asked, slouching downwards.

"Naruto, stop being lazy. Maybe if you worked out more, ah. Level 4." Sakura said, holding up her hand. "Sakura, Chunin of the hidden leaf village. Tester number 2." Sakura held up a small slip of paper to the man guarding the door. He didn't seem all that tough for being the only thing standing between the lab and the outside world.

"Ah, the professor has been expecting you." he said, stepping aside. The professor was a rather young man, at the ripe age of 15, he was 6'2, with chin length brown hair and deep emerald green eyes that always held a sparkle to them. He had a knack for strange outfits, and today was no exception. He was barefoot, wearing a pair of bring orange shorts and a long lab coat, he wore a baggy blue shirt that hung past his hips sloppily.

"Ah, Naruto, Sakura, Kakshi! Welcome back, I suppose my invention was a success?" He took back the clip, grinning.

"yeah after the damn cat clawed me up!" Naruto exclaimed, frowning. "that really hurt ya'know?!"

The professor regarded him for a moment before asking him, "Do you get injured a lot?"

"Well yeah, all in the line of a ninja's work!" Naruto puffed out his chest. "Being a ninja is very hard you know, and it's dangerous!"

"I may have something just for that," The professor said with a glint in his eyes. "You said you lived alone... Right?"

"uhm, yeah,.. Why?"

"oh nothing. So, moving on, I have one more invention for you to test. Sakura, darling, please come here for a moment." The professor said, waving his hand as he walked into a remote corner of the lab.

"uh, yes professor." Sakura said, obediently following him.

"please, please. Mikau is my name. This here is a special suit, designed to make shinobi faster, stronger, and tougher by tapping into their own chakra.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened the door of his house, rubbing his stomach. "oh boy I could use some food... Hey... What the?!" His usually dusty, dirty apartment was cleaned, straight down to the dirty dishes in the sink. The smell of freshly cooked ramen, not the store bought one, but the homemade ramen, lingered in the air. "hey! Whose here?!" He asked, pulling out a kunai. He then advanced through the apartment to the small kitchen. He was greeted by a flaming red haired female, with mountainous breasts. "EH!?" She wore only a white apron, and a pair of house slippers, showing the creamy skin underneath.<p>

The woman smiled, her deep glittering crimson eyes looked at him as she spoke softly, "Hello, Naruto. I am Chizuru. Mikau has asked me to be your servant."


End file.
